


I'll Never Hurt You

by dontaskmewhyi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, mas bingo 2017, prompt: broken promises, sabo gets stabbed, that's rough buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmewhyi/pseuds/dontaskmewhyi
Summary: Ace never breaks his promises. Right?So why is he breaking this one, of all the promises to break.





	1. I Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll Never Hurt You  
> Prompt: Broken Promises  
> Category: Angst

“I promise: I’ll never hurt you.”

The words echo in Sabo’s head. Ace stands above him, hiding tears, his face set in determination. Sabo can’t even feel the dagger going through is stomach. Somewhere in the back of his head, he thinks he might be in shock. There’s something more important pressing against his thoughts.

Ace is breaking his promise.

Ace never breaks promises.

Distantly, Sabo hears Marco screaming, but isn’t sure what he’s saying. Everything outside of this moment sounds like white noise. All he can hear is Ace’s breathing. Can feel Ace’s heart beating from where his hand is pressed against Ace’s neck in a final, loving touch. He swipes his thumb across Ace’s cheek almost reflexively, brushing away a stray tear.

“I love you,” Sabo says, trying to smile up at him.

Ace looks so betrayed. Which is ironic considering who’s holding the knife. Sabo watches the emotions that flit across his face. Anger. Hurt. Desperation. Confusion? Perhaps a brief moment of love. He settles again on anger. Sabo almost laughs. Of course Ace is angry. He always was such an angry child. He feels his consciousness starting to slip. Ace pulls away. His face is too blurry.

“I lo…ve you,” Sabo calls after him.

Marco appears then, too loud and too sudden. Sabo’s attention is pulled away from Ace. When he looks again, Ace is gone. Marco is yelling something. Sabo can’t tell if it’s to him or to someone else. He coughs and the pain nearly sends him into darkness. Marco is warm. It’s comforting despite the heat radiating throughout his abdomen. Marco takes his fallen hand, grasping it nearly painfully tight. His other arm wraps around Sabo’s shoulders. Sabo looks up at him. There’s so much pain in Marco’s eyes. Things finally sink in.

Ace betrayed them.

Ace broke his promise.

By stabbing Sabo. That’s probably concerning. And important. Sabo isn’t really sure anymore. Whether being stabbed is good or bad. Perhaps it’s both?

It’s probably bad. Marco seems very upset.

Sabo’s having trouble seeing him. All he can see are brown eyes, flecks of copper hidden by regret. Darkened by determination. There’s something wrong with Ace. Sabo tries to tell this to Marco. His voice, however, only comes out as a gurgle. There’s a metallic taste filling his mouth. He hadn’t noticed that before. Marco hushes him. But Sabo swallows and tries again. This is important, damn it!

“Ace…” he manages to force out.

Sabo thinks Marco makes a noise in response. Something pained and angry and hurt. Which is understandable.

“Hush now, love. Ace is gone.”

Sabo shakes his head. Yes, Ace is gone. Yes, that’s what he is talking about. But Marco doesn’t seem to understand. Fuck. His head feels fuzzy. He coughs again, cringing at the pain and the sound. It’s very… wet.

“Ace… wrong. Wrong,” he mumbles, hoping that Marco can hear him. That Marco understands.

That Ace never breaks promises.

There’s a quietness that’s calling to him. It’s gentle. Comforting. He isn’t sure he can resist anymore.

With a final mumbled, “Ace,” Sabo closes his eyes.


	2. Home Is Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest decision Ace has ever made ended up in bloodshed. Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Trace, because you love the angst

Ace feels bile rising up and swallows, refusing to give in. His hands shake, but he keeps walking, walking away from everything. Sabo’s words echo in his head.

“I lo…ve you.”

What right did he have to say that as Ace stabbed him, as Ace betrayed him, as Ace broke every promise he’d ever made?

Why did Sabo have to understand? Wouldn’t it have been so much easier if he’d been mad, outraged, betrayed like he should have been? Then Ace wouldn’t feel this guilt, this longing for home.

Home.

He doesn’t have a home anymore.

It’s not like he wanted this. He feels anger fueling him, anger at Sabo for being so kind and forgiving, anger at Marco for not noticing, not stopping him soon enough, but most of all anger at the person who put him here.

He takes that rage and moves forward without looking back. Never look back, he reminds himself. Never look back, never turn back, never turn your back. No regrets.

Well, it’s too late for that.

With hands balled into fists, he can pretend they aren’t shaking. He can pretend they’re steady, confident, determined.

Someone is going to pay.

It doesn’t take him long to reach the small island. The greasy man before him grins smugly. It’s disturbing. And infuriating. Ace’s hands tighten as he attempts to keep himself calm, neutral if possible, though he knows his fury must show in every line of his body.

“Where is he?”

It’s barely a question. More of a demand than anything, but the disgusting pig lets it slide. He laughs boisterously, then points in the direction of a dingy shed. Ace’s outrage flares again, but he keeps himself under control. Sure enough, behind the door is Luffy, bruised and broken, reminding Ace of ten years ago. Of Bluejam. The thought makes him seethe at his own helplessness. Has nothing changed?

He reaches for Luffy, but a hand stops him, dark eyes glinting with amused malice. Ace gets the message. No touching.

No helping.

It makes him furious. How dare they treat his little brother like this! How dare they blackmail him into betraying his lovers, hurting his best friend, and leaving his home! How dare they have the audacity to think they can control him!

He forces himself to calm, keeps his flames from doing more than licking at the man’s hand, feeling a sense of satisfaction at his jerk away. He can send a message too. No touching.

Everything in him screams to stay right there, between Luffy and these men. Everything in him screams to stand and fight, to not turn his back on Lu and walk away. He hesitates even as the leader of the group becomes more annoyed with his lack of response. Could he? Could he just stay, fight, refuse to bow, as he’s done so many times before?

If only Luffy would open his eyes.

Then Ace would know for sure.

A hand grabs his shoulder roughly and on instinct Ace lets his flames engulf it. His small triumph at the ensuing yelp is short lived. Cold metal wraps around his upper arm and his flames die.

Ace feels like his very soul is being sucked out.

He closes his eyes, briefly picturing Sabo’s pale face as he pulls away. Remembers the anger, the burning hatred. He opens and looks down at Luffy, lying motionless at his feet. Rage.

His fingers twitch for a pipe he hasn’t used in years.

Eyes alight with animosity, Ace turns.


	3. Not Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo refuses to give up, so Marco won't give up either. That's what boyfriends are for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nari & Trace  
> Thanks for encouraging me to continue writing  
> Hope you enjoy the less-angst

Sabo groans softly, his eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks, and Marco feels like he can breathe again. He has to resist reaching out, not wanting to startle Sabo as he slowly wakes.

It takes a few minutes, but Sabo gets his eyes open and manages to focus on Marco. Marco smiles softly down at him, knowing that his relief must be evident. He doesn’t get the sleepy smile he was expecting.

Instead, Sabo frowns at him.

Marco blinks, taken aback by the reaction. Why would Sabo frown?

“Wha…,” Sabo starts, but his voice doesn’t want to form the words. He coughs, winces, and rubs at his throat. Marco hands him some water, which he takes gratefully and downs quickly.

“What are you doing here?” It’s still scratchy, but at least it’s audible.

Marco blinks. Twice.

What? Does Sabo not want him here?

“Do you remember what happened, yoi?” Maybe he’s confused? Marco places the back of his hand against Sabo’s forehead. He can’t blame him for blocking the memory. Marco wishes he could forget.

“Yes. Ace. So why are you here? Why haven’t you gone after him?” Sabo sounds so frustrated, like he’s saying things plainly and Marco just isn’t understanding. Maybe that’s what he thinks - to him, it’s so obvious that Marco should be elsewhere.

To Marco, though, his place is right here, by Sabo’s side.

“We lost track of him. I wanted to be here, wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Marco brushes a strand of hair from Sabo’s forehead.

Sabo sighs, but it’s more fond than frustrated, so Marco consideres himself forgiven.

“Alright, alright. But I’m fine, I’m awake. Go. Get. Him,” Sabo demands. There’s something almost desperate in his voice, but he’s keeping it carefully hidden. Mostly.

“Okay, love. Okay.” He leans over, kissing Sabo’s forehead once, before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's alternative title: I Cannot Write Marco, Thanks


	4. Thatch's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch saves the day with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Again, Nari and Trace  
> For encouraging me to write

It’s raining when the two of them return; Ace limping alongside Marco, who’s carrying someone on his back. They’re both soaked, and Ace looks like he’s taken a real beating.

Thatch spots them first and rushes forward to help. The kid on Marco’s back is briefly introduced as Luffy, Ace’s younger brother, as Thatch takes him gently from Marco. Divisions One and Two encircle the two commanders. Division One is checking Marco for injuries and asking what happened and why he was away so long. Division Two is more chaotic. They seem torn between making sure that Ace is okay and gets help from the nurses, and demanding to know why he stabbed Sabo and left. Ace doesn’t really seem to notice any of this. He’s looking off towards the stern. Thatch glances over and sees Sabo, hair sticking to his face, standing perfectly still. The two just stare at each other for a long moment, and Thatch fears he won’t see their reaction when Sabo starts towards Ace, his movements careful but determined. Once he’s a few feet away he stops and reaches out for Ace, who closes the distance in two quick strides. Their embrace is strong, though it’s obvious that Ace is careful of Sabo’s injuries. Thatch leaves them with a smile, relieved that things will work out between them. They’re all such stubborn people, but they love each other. At least they know that much.

Thatch brings Luffy into the infirmary. He tries to stay, but the nurses kick him out with glares and threats, so he heads back to the bow. Marco is corralling his two lovers towards his bedroom when Thatch intercepts them. They don’t say anything, but then again, they don’t need to. Thatch catches Marco’s eyes and they hold a small conversation without words. Marco looks tired, in a way that Thatch hasn’t seen in a long time. Not since he took over running the ship while managing Pop’s declining health. Thatch tries to reassure him, and gets a fond eye roll in return, but it doesn’t seem to help.

They pass by, and Thatch worries for his brothers. For his friends. They’ll be okay, right?

He does the only thing he can: he cooks. He makes a large meal just for the three of them, full of their favorite foods, as well as nutritious items that will help facilitate healing. It takes him a few hours, which he hopes is enough time for the three to have worked through their issues. The meal completed, Thatch knocks softly on Marco’s bedroom door.

“Marco?”

After a moment, a puffy-eyed Marco pops his head out. He somehow looks… worse. Thatch represses a cringe at his disheveled appearance.

“I brought food,” Thatch says, gesturing at the large tray. Marco stares at it for a long moment before turning inside the room. A muffled reply later he opens the door and allows Thatch to push the cart inside. Sabo and Ace are curled on the bed, their eyes also puffy. Ace’s wounds are already looking better, thankfully, and he seems to have dried off. Sabo also looks considerably better. Thatch realizes that Marco’s clothes are still damp, which is both odd and concerning. He places the cart near the bed and turns to Marco.

“You should change,” he orders, his voice soft but unyielding. Marco glances down like he forgot he was wearing clothes at all. He shrugs and moves towards the food, but Thatch intercepts him.

“Change, Marco. Now.” Marco gives him a grumpy glare that’s extremely ineffective and obeys with a huff.

Ace and Sabo haven’t moved. Thatch waits until Marco returns wearing dry clothes, and is about to leave when he notices Marco’s plastered hair. Marco makes an startled noise that reminds Thatch of his phoenix form when Thatch places a towel on his head and begins to dry his hair. After a moment, though, his brother relaxes into his touch, eating the offered food almost absently as he starts to drift off. Satisfied with his work, Thatch hangs the towel to dry and moves to leave the three alone. As he’s on his way out though, Sabo catches his eye with a small pout that makes Thatch stop. Does Sabo want something from him? He turns back, walking up to the bed where the two are intertwined.

“Yes?” he asks, his voice gentle. Sabo doesn’t say anything for a moment, just pouts at the wall. When Thatch goes to leave again, however, he gives a quiet, “hungry.”

Thatch almost laughs, but stops himself just in time. He can’t quite hide his smile, however, and Sabo pouts further at the sight of it. Thatch makes a plate of food for both Sabo and Ace.

“You’re going to have to move, you know,” he teases, holding the plate above them. Sabo frowns and looks down at Ace, who’s awake but willfully ignoring everything. Thatch sighs.

“Ace, you need to move. At least let Sabo eat. He needs the energy to heal,” he chides, gambling on bringing up Sabo’s wounds. Ace flinches but moves, allowing Sabo to sit up a bit and take the plate from Thatch.

“You should eat too,” he directs towards Ace before walking back to Marco, who’s falling asleep in a nearby chair. With a shake of his head Thatch wraps a spare blanket around his brother. These idiots. Really. All three of them are such a handful.

He actually makes it to the door before he’s stopped this time.

“Thank you,” someone whispers so quietly Thatch is sure he wasn’t supposed to hear. He smiles.

“Sleep well,” he says to the room and closes the door quietly behind him.

They’re going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy with this chapter, though the story as a whole does... little to explain. Basically, it went down that Ace had to betray Sabo and Marco by stabbing Sabo in order to save Luffy from (someone) (probably BB); Sabo, knowing Ace, realizes that he wouldn't just betray them like that, and encourages Marco to believe in their boyfriend (and go after him, you big dummy). Marco finds Ace and Luffy, alive but barely, and brings them home. Happy ending.


End file.
